


The Music Of The Night

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little daydream...Not at all real.





	The Music Of The Night

It takes them very little time to realize what is happening... They are quiet, silent almost, and yet it feels normal. It feels right. 

Suzy had been the one to step closer when Katie broke, proving all too fragile. It had been so easy to take her friend home, to sit with her and keep her close. 

Katie is silent, even as she cries, and Suzy sighs softly, moving to stroke hair out of Katie’s eyes, brushing away silent tears before the two still, eyes meeting. It is Katie who moves first, pulling Suzy into a kiss, the two coming together almost as if it is meant to be. 

Suzy is the one to break it, leading Katie away, to the bedroom.


End file.
